Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
|budget = $250-300 million |gross = $774.8 million |preceded = Star Wars: The Last Jedi |title = Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker |imdb_id = 2527338 |tagline = |based on = Characters by George Lucas |cast = Daisy Ridley John Boyega Adam Driver Oscar Isaac Lupita Nyong'o Domhnall Gleeson Kelly Marie Tran Joonas Suotamo Billie Lourd Carrie Fisher Mark Hamill Billy Dee Williams Anthony Daniels Naomi Ackie Richard E. Grant Keri Russell |cinematographer = Dan Mindel |music by = John Williams |editor = Maryann Brandon Stefan Grube |release date = December 16, 2019 (Hollywood) December 20, 2019 (United States) |location = |book = |wikia = Wookieepedia |screenplay = J.J. Abrams Chris Terrio }} Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (also known as Star Wars: Episode IX – The Rise of Skywalker) is a 2019 American epic space opera film directed by J.J. Abrams. It is the third and final film in the Star Wars sequel trilogy, and will serve as the sequel to the second film in the trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017). Abrams previously directed Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015), which was the first film in the sequel trilogy. The Rise of Skywalker had its world premiere in Los Angeles on December 16, 2019, and was theatrically released in the United States on December 20, 2019, by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Plot Kylo Ren obtains a Sith Wayfinder device and travels to the planet Exegol. He discovers a physically impaired Palpatine, who reveals that he created Snoke as a puppet to control the First Order and lure Kylo to the dark side. Palpatine unveils a secret armada of Star Destroyers and tells Kylo to find and kill Rey, who is continuing her Jedi training under General Leia Organa. Meanwhile, Finn, Poe Dameron, and Chewbacca retrieve information originating from a First Order spy confirming Palpatine’s return. Rey discovers notes in Luke’s Jedi texts on a Sith artifact that could lead them to Palpatine. Rey, Poe, Finn, Chewbacca, BB-8, and C-3PO leave for Pasaana to seek a contact Luke knew, while R2-D2 stays behind with Leia. On Pasaana, they encounter Lando Calrissian, who leads them to the artifact's last known location in the desert. Kylo learns where Rey is through their Force bond and travels to Pasaana with the Knights of Ren. Rey and the others discover the remains of a Sith assassin, his ship, and a dagger inscribed with Sith text, which C-3PO's programming forbids him from interpreting. Sensing that Kylo is nearby, Rey goes to confront him. The First Order captures the Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca, and the dagger; Rey, attempting to save Chewbacca, accidentally destroys a First Order transport with Force lightning. The group escapes on the assassin's ship, presuming Chewbacca was killed in the explosion. Poe suggests that they travel to Kijimi to have the Sith text extracted from C-3PO's memory. The text is revealed to be coordinates, while C-3PO’s memory is wiped as a result of the extraction. Rey senses that Chewbacca is alive, and the group mounts a rescue mission. While Kylo searches for Rey, the group infiltrate his Star Destroyer with the help of Zorii Bliss, an old friend of Poe's. Through the Force, Kylo tells Rey that she is Palpatine's granddaughter; Palpatine had ordered her death as a child, fearing her power. Rey recovers the dagger and has visions of the assassin using it to kill her parents. General Hux discovers the group and reveals himself to be the spy. He allows them to escape on the Falcon, but is executed for treason. The Star Destroyer destroys Kijimi using a superlaser cannon. The group follow the coordinates to Kef Bir. A woman named Jannah leads them to the remains of the second Death Star, where Rey uses the dagger to locate another Wayfinder. Upon touching the device, Rey envisions herself as a Sith. Kylo, having tracked the group to Kef Bir, destroys the Wayfinder and duels Rey. A dying Leia calls to Kylo through the Force, and Rey impales him. Sensing Leia's death, Rey heals Kylo and takes his ship to Ahch-To in exile, shaken by her Sith lineage. Luke's Force spirit appears and encourages Rey to face Palpatine as he once faced Darth Vader, giving her Leia's lightsaber and his old X-wing. Rey leaves for Exegol, using the Wayfinder on Kylo's ship. On Kef Bir, Kylo converses with a vision of his father Han Solo and throws away his lightsaber, reclaiming his identity as Ben Solo. At the Resistance base, the group returns and learns of Leia's death. Finn and Poe become joint generals of the Resistance, while R2-D2 restores much of C-3PO's memory from an old backup. Resistance fighters discover they can follow Rey's coordinates to find Exegol. Rey confronts Palpatine, who demands that she kill him to transfer his spirit into her. The Resistance engages in battle with Palpatine's fleet. Ben overpowers the Knights of Ren and arrives to help Rey. Palpatine rejuvenates himself by absorbing the life essence of Rey and Ben and then attacks the Resistance fleet with Force lightning. A weakened Rey hears voices of past Jedi lending her their strength; Palpatine attacks her with lightning, but Rey deflects it using the two Skywalker lightsabers, killing him. Rey seemingly dies from the attack, but Ben sacrifices himself by using the Force to resurrect her; the two kiss before Ben fades away and becomes one with the Force. Lando arrives with significant reinforcements, allowing the Resistance to destroy the remainder of Palpatine's armada. As the galaxy celebrates, Rey visits the moisture farm on Tatooine where Luke and the Lars family once lived. She buries the Skywalker lightsabers on the homestead, having built her own. A local asks her name; as the spirits of Luke and Leia look on, she replies "Rey Skywalker". Cast *Daisy Ridley as Rey *John Boyega as Finn *Adam Driver as Kylo Ren *Oscar Isaac as Poe Dameron *Lupita Nyong'o as Maz Kanata *Domhnall Gleeson as Armitage Hux *Kelly Marie Tran as Rose Tico *Joonas Suotamo as Chewbacca *Billie Lourd as Lieutenant Connix *Carrie Fisher as General Leia Organa *Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker *Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Naomi Ackie as Jannah *Richard E. Grant *Keri Russell *Ian McDiarmid as Palpatine / Darth Sidious Critical Reception Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker received mixed reviews from both critics and fans with a 52% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 476 reviews with an average score of 6.15/10 making it the worst reviewed Star Wars film in the Skywalker Saga on the site. Videos Trailers Category:American films Category:2019 films Category:2019 in film Category:Star Wars films Category:Star Wars episodes Category:2019 American films Category:2010s films Category:2010s American films Category:English-language films Category:Action films Category:American action films Category:2019 action films Category:2019 American action films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s American action films Category:Adventure films Category:American adventure films Category:2019 adventure films Category:2019 American adventure films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s American adventure films Category:Science fiction films Category:American science fiction films Category:2019 science fiction films Category:2019 American science fiction films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2010s American science fiction films Category:3D films Category:American 3D films Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 American 3D films Category:2010s 3D films Category:2010s American 3D films Category:Robot films Category:American robot films Category:2019 robot films Category:2019 American robot films Category:2010s robot films Category:2010s American robot films Category:Science fantasy films Category:American science fantasy films Category:2019 science fantasy films Category:2019 American science fantasy films Category:2010s science fantasy films Category:2010s American science fantasy films Category:Space adventure films Category:American space adventure films Category:2019 space adventure films Category:2019 American space adventure films Category:2010s space adventure films Category:2010s American space adventure films Category:American sequel films Category:Sequel films Category:2019 sequel films Category:2019 American sequel films Category:2010s sequel films Category:2010s American sequel films Category:Bad Robot Productions films Category:Films directed by J. J. Abrams Category:Films produced by J. J. Abrams Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films scored by John Williams Category:IMAX films Category:American IMAX films Category:2019 IMAX films Category:2019 American IMAX films Category:2010s IMAX films Category:2010s American IMAX films Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Lucasfilm films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:American science fiction adventure films Category:2019 science fiction adventure films Category:2019 American science fiction adventure films Category:2010s science fiction adventure films Category:2010s American science fiction adventure films Category:Screenplays by J. J. Abrams Category:Films